Récital de la faucheuse
by lamebrise83
Summary: Toutes les nuits Kouha fait le même rêve morbide. Il en vient donc à se questionner sur ce dernier, qui semble vouloir lui, faire passer un message. Ce sera sa rencontre avec Kougyoku qui lui fera prendre conscience de ce qu'il est vraiment. Bon je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés alors s'il vous plait ne vous fiez pas à lui sur ce bonne lecture


Salut à tous voilà j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai donc décidé de poster un de mes os ^^

Alors tout d'abord, je remercie d'avance ceux/celles qui ont cliqués! :D

J'espère que cet os qui est pour le moins "étrange" vous plaira et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas (ce que je peux comprendre xD) j'aimerais que vous ecriviez dans une petites review votre critique juste histoire de laisser une trace de votre passage. ^^

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance car ce one-shot a été le 2eme que j'ai écrit donc mon style d'écriture ainsi que les dialogues sont sûrement moyen voir médiocres (ne vous inquiétez pas pour les dialogues, il y en a très peu la quasi totalité de cet os se déroule à travers les pensées de notre prince psychopathe préféré Kouha-sama ;) )

Disclaimer : malheureusement magi ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à la très talentueuse Shinobu Ohtaka.

Je tiens à préciser que ce one-shot peut être assez **choquant** avec son **ambiance glauque** voir quelque peu **gore** donc **âmes sensibles s'abstenir** !

Je mexcuse tout d'abord pour les abominations de langue française c'est à dire les fautes que je peux commettre d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! ;)

Donc plus qu'une chose à dire bonne lecture !

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Un prince, jeune, beau, talentueux et surtout prince a deux facettes, l'une est un être de lumière éblouissante. L'autre est obscure. Un décor rouge accompagné de cris agonisants.

••••••••••••••••

Dans sa main, une faux ensanglantée au début des cris de terreur puis plus rien. Le silence quasi- total s'installe. Un soulagement. Le seul bruit restant, est le bruit des gouttes de sang dévalant lentement la faux qu'il tient. Ce bruit est si apaisant. Cette sensations est tellement agréable, peut être est-ce le bonheur ? Cet endroit tout noir avec pour décor des membres tranchaient, découpaient, déchiquetaient. Du sang cet endroit malsain en est infesté.

A cette vue un sourire si beau,si étincelant. Quand tout à coup surgit une lumière d'une telle pureté vient "salir" ses ténèbres. Cette lumière annihile, exorcise, purifie ses ténèbres. Cette lumière vient vers lui elle s'approche destructrice. Il le sait; cette lumière le tuera...

Il attend sa mort mais rien ne vient..

[Il se réveille d'un bond en sueur. ] Encore ce rêve... Toujours le même rêve qui me hante...

•••••••••••••••••

[Plus tard dans la matinée le 3eme prince de Kô erre dans les jardins du palais. C'est alors qu'il rencontre sa cousine.]

-Kouha-san ça faisait longtemps de retour de guerre?

-Non pas cette fois et toi de retour de Sindoria ?

-Oui j'allais justement faire mon rapport à nii-chan! Au fait Kouha es-tu sur que ça va on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme ?

-Oui tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas (dit-il avec son sourire d'ange habituel).

-Pourquoi me mens-tu ? Je veux juste la vérité. Tu peux me faire confiance. (lança-t-elle d'un regard de "psychopathe" oui c'est le mot x) )

-Bon si tu insiste c'est juste un cauchemar qui me travail rien de plus donc voilà.

-Raconte moi ton rêve pour que je puisse (elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase).

-Je croyais que tu devais aller voir En-nii?

-Ah oui c'est vrai! Désolé Kouha ! [Dit cette dernière en partant ]

•••••••••••••••••

(Monologue de Kouha)

Ce rêve...que peut-il donc signifier ..? Ce qui me perturbe vraiment, c'est que quand je suis dans ces ténèbres...je me sens en sécurité... Comme protégé par ce mal...mon mal.. Je me sens clairement bien. Je n'ai pas peur...car j'aime entendre le bruit des os qui cassent, la chaire qui se disloque...

Ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est entendre leur cris d'agonie, me suppliant d'arrêter. Le récital de la faucheuse, se met alors en place. Ma faux danse, et le sang des innocents coulent à flot... Ce doux récital funèbre, puis après un silence lourd avec comme bruit de fond la preuve de mes pêchés. Le sang. Tout ce sang que j'ai moi-même fait couler.. Ce qui démontre que je ne suis qu'un vil démon aux allures angéliques. Quand j'y pense c'est à la limite de l'ironie..

À ce moment précis, vient cette lumière qui à chaque fois détruit ma forteresse ensanglanté. Puis comme à chaque fois je me réveille en hurlant et agonisant, pour le pêcher de prendre tant de plaisir à faire jaillir le sang des "agneaux".

Après réflexion, je crois que cette fameuse lumière qui est pour moi un signe d'annihilation est en faite la représentation de mon hésitation constante car :

Je suis un être mauvais qui aime tuer, et qui demeure dans les ténèbres les plus obscurs et glacés. Je tremble d'excitation devant le récital de la faucheuse. J'ai un sourire qui reflète le "bonheur" quand j'entends le bruit de ma victoire sanglante. Celle des ténèbres sur la lumière. Avec tout cela, je devrais être, un être fondamentalement mauvais.. Cependant quand cette lumière surgit je pleure non pas de peur mais d'administration devant cette beauté, aux allures chaleureuses.

Cette lumière qui me fait souffrir le martyr en me montrant que ce monde peut être bon.. Ce monde corrompu que je me charge de "nettoyer". Cette lumière reflète tout ce que je n'ai pas et que je ne pourrais jamais obtenir car je suis un démon qui fait danser sa faux. On me surnomme la faucheuse. Ceci est le prix à payer pour un vivant ayant laissé de côté son humanité pour le Récital de la Faucheuse.

Kogyouku comment veux-tu que je te raconte ça?

FIN.

Une review qui m'a fait très plaisir, m'a motivé à modifié cet os de sorte à ce, qu'il soit plus aboutit et mieux finalisé j'espère donc que ces modifications plairont !

Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à poster une review ça fait très plaisir et ça motive à écrire !

En tout cas je remercie vraiment les courageux /courageuses d'avoir eu la foi de lire ce texte étrange jusqu'à la fin! :D

Et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laissé une review ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


End file.
